bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Love Is In The Water (transcript)
Love Is In The Water (transcript) Transcript Molly: Hi ! It's me, Molly, and it's time for.... Gil : hmph ! Molly : (watching him trying to pull a rope) Hey Gil! What are you doing? Gil: I'm trying to pull this rope for get a surprise, but it's really hard! Molly: Maybe i can help you. Gil: You will? Great ! Now, pull as much as you can at three, okay? Molly: Got it ! Gil: Perfect! Ready? One, two, three! (they pull the rope and then a brunch of little pink and red hearts fall on them) Molly: Wow ! Now, it's time for Bubble Guppies! (Theme song and title) Nonny: Hello. Oona: Hi! (they saw a lobster sit on the bus stop's bench) Oona: Hey Nonny! Look over there! Nonny: It's our friend Tom. Oona: Let's go greet him! Nonny and Oona: Hi Tom! Tom: (with a sad voice) Hi guys. Nonny: Are you alright? Tom: Not really. Oona: Why? Tom: Well, today it's Valentine's Day and i don't know what present give to my wife Sally. Oona: What's Valentine's Day ? Nonny: Valentine's day it's a festival where lovers give each other presents. Tom: That's right. You see, I usually give flowers to Sally, but this year i wanted to find something different. Nonny: Maybe we can help you. Tom: You really think so? Oona: Of course! We'll find the best present ever! Tom: Oh, Thanks guys! (The bus arrives) Now i have to go, let's meet tonight at the Bubbletucky's Valentine's Day Ball! (goes to the bus) Oona: See you later! Nonny: Come on! (they swim to their school, the other guppies say hi and then Mr. Grouper arrives) Guppies: Good morning, Mr. Grouper! Mr. Grouper: Well, good morning everyone! (Nonny and Oona arrive) Oona: Mr. Grouper! We have a problem! Mr. Grouper: What is it? Nonny: Our friend Tom is looking for a special valentine's day present for his wife Sally, but we don't know what kind of present. Goby: Valentine's Day? What is it? Mr. Grouper: It's a special day where everyone give presents to people that they love. Molly: Even your friends? Mr. Grouper: Sure! Deema: Mr. Grouper, what are good valentine's day presents? Mr. Grouper: Well, let's think about it. A good valentine's day present can be a bouquet of... Oona: Flowers! Mr. Grouper: Yes! But you can also buy or make a... Deema: Valentine's day card. Mr. Grouper: But the most important, whenever is your present is put your heart on it. (Molly and Gil sing a song called "Love Is In The Water") Oona: Are you looking for a present for a special someone? Don't worry! My store has the right present for every kind of person! (Deema walks in) Oona: Hi and Happy Valentine's Day! Can i help you? Deema: Yes please. I'm looking for a present to a friend. Oona: Okay, but tell me how he's like. Deema: Well, he's a very creative person. He loves drawing and make stories for everyone. Oona : Mmm, I think that i have the right present for your friend. But you have to choose beetween a red bow, a green notebook or a pair of pink earrings. Deema: Please, tell me what's the right present for my friend. Is it the bow, the notebook, or the earrings ? Little Fishes: The notebook! Deema: That's right! Thanks! Oona: (gives to Deema a green bag) Here's your present! I hope your friend will like it. Deema: Thank you! Oona : Your welcome! (Deema gets out and Mr. Grouper walks in) Mr. Grouper: Excuse me, but w''hat time is it?'' Oona : IT'S TIME FOR LUNCH! Mr. Grouper: What time is it? Oona, Molly and Gil: It's time for lunch! Mr. Grouper: What time is it? Oona, Molly and Gil: It's time for lunch! Mr. Grouper: What time is it? Oona, Molly and Gil: It's time for lunch! Mr. Grouper & Oona, Molly and Gil : It's lunchtime! Hey, what's for lunch? Oona : Hey Gil! What did you get for lunch? Gil : A pizza and an apple. What did you get Oona? Oona : A spinach salad and a cookie. What about you, Molly? Molly: I got a pizza and for dessert ...Chocolate Covered Heartberries! Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts